Charlene Answers your Questions
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Charlene here I am Hosting a New Show Called Charlene Answers your questions . You have all Seen Show s Like Jill and Alvin Seville's Midnight house Party ,Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world ,Ask Simon ,Alvin and Brittany's Midnight house party kool .
1. Chapter 1

Charlene Answers your Questions

**Charlene here I am Hosting a New Show Called Charlene Answers your questions . You have all Seen Show s Like Jill and Alvin Seville's Midnight house Party ,Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world ,Ask Simon ,Alvin and Brittany's Midnight house party ,Jeanette Answers your Questions ,Adam Seville's Wacky World And Munks Tonight ! Well another Show is going to hit the Site and with it comes some new ideas along with an All new Series Like Jeanettes show I am going to Answer your Questions to the Best of My Knowoledge but still thou we know my show is going to make it Just Jill's Show and Sheryls Show and Adam's Show so not to worry I can do it like everyone Else so lets do it to it **


	2. Charlene Answers some Questions

Charlene Answers some Questions

Charlene : Hi and welcome to my First Installment of Charlene Answers your Questions and we have our first post … its from auniqua and she is asking

**whats your Favorite movie ?**

**Whats your favorite kind of music ?**

**Who's your favorite Singer ?**

Charlene : alright thats an Easy one My Favorite movie is Alvin and the chipmunks The Squekquel my favorite kind of music would be Guns and roses

As for my Favorite Singer well I would say Axel Rose the guy is Awesome .That is if you Count Gene Simmons of Kiss Alice cooper of the band Alicecooper Alvin from Alvin and the chipmunks Brittany from the Chipettes and Adam from Adam and the chipmunks and if you count Eddie VanHalen from Vanhalen along with Bon Scott from ACDC and if you count Dee Snider from TWISTED SISTER I have been to acouple of there Concerts when I had the chance Normally Dave would take the 10 of us to go see a twisted sister concert but you know Alvin that chipmunk always gets a Signed Autograph from Dee Snider and if you count Brian Johnson the New lead Singer from ACDC but its so hard to choose my Favorite singer but if I had to Narrow it down to just two I would pick Axel Rose from the Band Guns and Roses . Well tune into my Next intallment of Charlene Answers your Questions . Until Next time Bye and have a good life


	3. Charlene Answers some more questions

Charlene Answers some more questions

Charlene : Hi and welcome back to another instalment of Charlene Answers your Questions . Today we are Guest Staring Brittany Seville From Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world . So Please Welcome Brittany Seville . Hi and welcome to the show

Brittany : its great to be on but Still I didnt know you had a show of your own

Charlene : oh but I did thanks to your Brother and Sooner or later the rest of them will have a show of there own but with Alvin Pissed off about that Prank and both Ideas we can Excell to our goals and pass Alvin and his Show for good so far Alvin's Show is holding at 51 reviews Adam's is holding at 72 and neither is Letting up and we have a chance to catch up and be at the top of the world since we do have a Fan Base of our own so anyway Britt you have a Question from JeanetteXSimonFOREVA and he is asking

**What do you think Brittany ?**

Brittany: about what oh if you mean about Adam's Prank and both Ideas being Stolen it wasnt my Idea but I wish it was but still thou even if it wasnt I doubt I could come up with a prank like that but I doubt I could even excute a prank like that but the good news is that It worked but even thoug the prank worked it caused some heart acke something that reminded me of mine and Alvin's Break up it was during just before Graduation and Alvin was Kissing Charlene in the Story called Love me always and for five years the Six of us were Seperated that is until me and Alvin Bumped into eachother at the mall that day and from then on everything Changed . From one Devestating Break up to a full renunion and soon 3 and Charlene Decided to join our Band we were known as Adam and the chipmunks and we took on the world By Storm but now those days are over but we are still a band and Nothing is ever going to change that.

Charlene : Yea even thou it was my fault that caused you and Alvin to break up I didnt wanna show my face to that Family renunion I was afraid that everything would fall apart again so I just stayed out of sight for as long as I could until I heard of a Comeback tour and that was when I knew everything would be alright but I just wasnt sure if it was alright with you Brittany

Brittany : 5 years ago it wasnt you made a good call to stay out of sight but at the time if you did show your face then you and me would had a bone to pick with eachother but since its all in the past we learn from our Mistakes and moved on we are still a band and also a Family sooner or later your going to be marrying someone that is very close to you

Charlene : Really you mean that ? Oh thank you Brittany you have given me hope once more now I know I can be a better person than I was 5 years ago I just know it .

Brittany : well at least you have changed since Graduation and since that time we have come to respect eacher other and work out our Problems sure me and Alvin get into a few fights but nothing big and we always work out our Problems just by talking and one day you might end up marrying someone im not sure who but someone in this Band .

Charlene : well thats all the time we have for today send in your Questions . And it was nice of Having you on the Show today ,So thank you for your Kind words of Advice .

Brittany: Sure thing Ill be around if you need me .

Charlene : hold on we have another set of Questions so I guess our Show is Still going and there from Awesomo 3000 and he wants to know

**Yo Charlene , Questions for ya !**

**Where did you get to after you had sung your the one I want & Crocodile rock ? **

**Did you like perforing crocodile rock with Alvin ?**

**Have you heard about his new girl Brittany ?**

**Whats your Oppinion on the CGI Films of AATc ?**

**Are you Planning on Starring in Chip-Wrecked ? **

**If you could Star in the CGI AATC films , what would you look like ?**

Charlene : well after those two Songs I decided that being in the Music Business just wasnt Enough for me so I went on to the Movie Business and that was very Promising for me anyway .Yes I did like performing Crocodile rock with Alvin but the Costume Directors made an Error and put on the Dorky Glasses . Yea I did hear about his new girl Brittany but nothing more than that . My Oppinion's well the Cgi version of Alvin is Still Cocky than ever but still The Voice Actors were great in both films if you count David Cross Coming back as Ian Hawke and that guy was out for revenge but Failed in the end but if you watcht the Last Secen of the Movie that Guy is Dressd up as a Chipette and Trying to Sing Single Ladies and using Sock Pupptes talk aobut a total Failure who would want to work with that guy he makes me wanna Puke all over him and do it again . But then again Alvin did take the Front wheel of a Mortorcicle and ramed it into his Crotch and that was Pain enough for him but YIKES a guy wereing Girls Clothing something is wrong with him inside his head let me tell ya that . I dont know If I do plan to Starr in chipwrecked Only if the People at Bagdraisian Studios Put me in there with a new Character Miss Miller then yea everything would be alright

I think I would be wearing Black and Green Hat a Black and Green Mini Skirt along with Black Underwear along with a Black Bra and a Black Shirt and Black Belt with a C on it but I dont know who would Voice me but anyway I dont think I would be Starring in the Third movie but at least they are using the Voice actors from the first and Second Movie which is Awesome for me anyway But I know they are going to bring Back Ian again but I dont think that guy would be last much longer in the third movie but they should bring back Claire from the first film that would make it aweome . But Send in your Questions Bye And I'll See you Next time


	4. Charlene's Show is on the Rise

Charlene's Show is on the Rise

Charlene : Hi and welcome to another episode of Charlene Answer's your Questions on Last episode we had Brittany Geust Star . Now its time to answer some more Questions and there form Awesomo 3000 and he is asking

**Charlene : **

**How did you react when you found out that Brittany was Alvin's Girlfriend ?**

**Why Do you like Alvin ?**

**If you were in Chip Wrecked & on the Island , What aprt would you play in the Movie ?**

**Whats your Favorite Movie By Pixar **

**Thank!**

**P.S. Your hot **

**P.S.S. I could Imagine you in Chip Wrecked as a Blonde Chipmunk with a ponytail , a Sparkling red Dress,And Greeen Earrings **

Charlene : I was well Quite Surprised when I found out even thou Alvin and his Brothers were working with me on there first Album Chipmunks go to Hollywood after the Ablum we started Dating after one Date that All Changed we broke up and I moved on with my life . Deep down I like Alvin only as a friend but when it comes to performing on Stage with the rest of the band I can count on Alvin to always put on a good show its the Same with Adam and Brittany the Three lead Singers Always put on a show and really get the Auidence going . If I did Star in Chipwrecked well lets just say that Ross would either put me as one of the locals or put me as a Waitress Serving Food and Drinks on a Cruise Ship . My Favorite Movie would be Cars by Pixar and ToyStory . Thanks . OH you could huh well I suppose boys will be boys and I guess nothing can change about that . Still thou Me and Paul Seville are Dating just like Adam and Brittany And Well Alvin lets just Say that he is Dating Jill and Sheryl well she is working on finding a guy of her own to date sooner or later our Band is going to settel Down and Start Families of our own but has People put it it's Far Too soon but no Problem huh we still have a Movie to Produce and I even got the word From Adam that I too am going to Star in it soo look forward to Seeing a Movie out on this Very Sight but you never know with our Sponsor and Some one Named Charlene the Chipette sent in a review on Alvin's Show ( 80's Alvin to be exact ) I have no clue who she is but she had better watch out because this Charlene is going to take down Alvin Seville one way or another Just because my show and the Two Others are new Doesn't Mean that we cant take down a M rated show Hosted by Alvin and Brittany in the eightees we can take down anyone at anytime . Still Who cant change who and what we do in life . So Send in your Questions and ill See you Next time


	5. Making the Charts and going forward

Making the Charts and going forward

Charlene : Hi and welcome to another episode of Charlene Answer's your Questions . Today on the show we answered and we also checked Alvins review box and come to find out this Charlene the Chipette could be there mother making me a fraud Adam dosent believe it and neither do I . I Dont think that this Charlene Being there mother is even possible first off the Chipettes that I know That the Girls Live with Miss Miller and even in the Cartoon they dont mention me in which they should thou but once again they didnt sure they mentioned me on wikipedia and other places but still thou I do get mentioned in Multiple Stories making me out the Bad guy . Anyway we have some questions from Awesomo 3000

and he is asking …..

**Whats your Opinion on the Chipettes ?**

**What's your favorite Guns n roses Song? (Mines WTTJ)**

**What you do if you came across Ian Hawke ?**

**Whats your favourite movie by Dreamworks ?**

**How old are you now ?**

Charlene : well my Opinion on the girls I say that they are great no better than great Outstanding almost Spectactular but still they do Sing good and Adam even Got Brittanies Phone Number when he heard them Singing Hot n Cold he told me its one of his Favourites but still when that happened Him and Brittany well lets just say that those two are currently Married and probably dont plan on having Kids yet but who knows it could happen . I would call the Police if that happened and if you watched the final scene hes Dressed up as a Chipette and using Sock puppetes I am telling you Awesomo 3000 that guy has some Serious Mental Issues so the guys there did the right thing and tossed that guy in the Dumpster where he Belonged which is Fine with me and frankly its Ian the Dumspter man . My Favourite movie by Dreamworks would have to be the First Shrek Movie its funny and Full of Adventure and Rommance . Well I am currently 29 Bound to turn 30 but thank you for Asking . Most Girls would never tell how old they are but I am not affarid to tell anyone my age and what not . But Adam and Brittany are two Sides of the same coin they both bring out the best in eachother and Hardly fight but with Alvin oh you never know . Still thou the 10 of us always work together and with out any problems on stage but off Stage Alvin is a Stage hog which put poor dave in the Hosspital back in France Adam and the rest of us were back Stage just getting ready for our Concert but we found out that Dave Landed him self in the Hosspital and Alvin just wouldnt leave Dave's Side . Cant say I Blame him thou but still Alvin should have listened to Simon but when the four of them met Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor Thats when things Changed . Adam did the smart thing and Introduced himself to the three new girls and Alvin well he tried to flirt with Brittany and that Failed plus Some guy knocked her tray off and that really hacked her off so Adam did the right thing and helped her up and got her a new tray and Carried it over to where ever she was going to sit at and Alvin he sat with the Jocks something told me that Chipmunk was going to be on the Football team and Adam well he became the Captain of the Cherrleading Squad and loved working with girls . And even had to make it to football games but poor Brittany sure she loved him but those three were working for Ian Hawke a Greedy Bully who would get anything by any means Neccisory and Unfortintuly met his end twice in a row and that wahy the ten of us would Never a Million years work with him the ten of us would rather Gag then work with a creep like him but still thou working with dave is a great Opptuneitty and so far it even Paid off . But yea be sure to send in your Questions to my show along with Jill Alvin's Show along with Sheryl and Brittany's Show and Adam's Show as well . Almost forgot I am not a bad girl People should know that I am a good person deep down . So until Next time See ya


	6. So far so good we are rising to the top

So far so good we are rising to the top

Charlene : Hi and welcome to another episode of Charlene Answers your Questions . Today on the show we have some Questions from Kaylie possibly a member from the club the friends of Rachel . I really have no clue who they are but sooner or later we the Band of Adam and the chipmunks will find out . Anyway we have Questions from Kaylie and she is asking

**Do you still Like (love ) Alvin ? **

**Do you find him annoying ?**

**What songs did you sing with the Chipettes ? I've only heard that one Your the one that I want **

**Dont you have Sisters ? I dont know too much about you, Sorry **

Charlene : well I'm Glad you asked ,yea its true I still love Alvin ,at times he is annoying but I Manage to put up with him somehow but I do The only one that I remember is Single Ladies and it was the only one that I recall . And yea I do have sisters and Brothers we Function as a Band and as a Family

but we all work together but still thou it would be nice Why you all Started picking on Poor Sammy we the Band of Adam and the chipmunks Find it quite wrong that all of you Call you Selves the Friends of Rachel when you are the ones that Drove Sammy away . And thats not what I call being NOT very Friendly but let me tell you something as a Group how do you all Function when Someones being a bully ? Toward someone else Answer me that on my Next episode but still . Trying to make the world a better place is So Futital but we commend you all for Trying anyway and if you all think for one Split Second that we are Bulling you well we are but we are doing it for all the right reasons but not to be rude or anything I just say give Sammy some time and let her think for awhile thats what we do when we know something starts to south we just let anyone of our Band members be Alone for awhile but DONT make Promises you know you cant keep but let me tell you this Also Sammy was Defending herself and Still you Picked on her I dont know why you call your Selves the Friends of Rachel if you dont act Very Friendly to others So what if Sammy was being a bully she was doing it for all the right reasons sure some of the things she said were hurtfull but in my book she was Expressing her Feelings about you all . I have learned from my Mistakes in the Past and you should as well . Well thats the end of my 6th Installment of Charlene Answer's your Questions oh and Kaylie read over this and Think about what I said . And Send in your Questions


	7. Oh I see

Oh I see

Charlene : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Charlene Answers your questions . Today we have some . Questions from Kaylie So lets here what they have so say .

**Is Brittany your Sister ?**

**Do you ever See Alvin ?**

Charlene : well yea she is My sister but yea I can tell that she is we arent realted by Blood or anything like that but yea we are sisters in the family . But yea I do see Alvin everyday in school at home During Practice and On Stage but yea I do see everyday of everyminute of my life .

**Charlene ,I apologized to her BEFORE she left. I did after she called a _ Not saying that word ! I dont know if i'm a member in the club I Suppose I am but I dont really dont know Kayla Shayla Ashlee ,and Co . I know that I'm against Cyber Bulling thou . **

Charlene : well at least you tried besides its the thought that Counts but still thou Kayla Shayla was and the others that Drove Sammy away and Now I hear of an Anti Sammy who is this Anti Sammy . I just Checked it out and it was this Anti Sammy that Said Hurtfull things about Sammy and that really Hacks me off I say that that this Anti Sammy knows what it feels like to get picked on so much if you get what I mean Kaylie but still thou Cyber Bullying just goes unoticed but our Band isnt for it or Against it but still if there is one thing that we Hate its Cyber Bulling . But like I said we arent against Bulling in General or for it either way but we hate Cyber Bullying People that Bully people on the Internet are just too afaraid to Express themselves out in the real world . But still we hate Cyber Bullying I say it should Be Banned but still the world can never be made a better place because you cant live on one set of qualties with out the other set it would be UnBalanced the world must be kept in perfect Balance Kaylie but still Cyber Bullying should be Banned but no matter how much we try to Ban it . It still keeps Going it even pops up in schools but they take the Neccessery Percautions to prevent it and even that Hardly works . Take Mountain Grove High school there was a Bomb Threat during his Freshman year and since then they put up Cameras to Think that they are Protecting Students but in reallity they are just Invading there Privacy and even I hate it . But tune next time . And Send in your Questions .


	8. New episode new heights

New episode new heights

Charlene : Hi and welcome to another episode of Charlene answer's your Questions . Today on the show its time to really kick it into gear which means we get to really make this film its new so check it out . Anyway we have a new Question from Kaylie and one I forgot to answer its JeanetteMiller4eva sorry if I didnt get to you but I was caught up in another Concert and what not . So lets see what they are asking about . Kaylie asks

**How old are you ?**

Charlene : well I just turned 16 you did wanna know right , not to be Boastful. Ok on to the next one

**Opps I meant to ask :**

**What do you think of Brittany ?**

**Sorry I'm a girl by the way **

Charlene : oh its alright but still I do think that Brittany can be a really great person once you get to know her but if your like alvin then you had better run on all fours as fast asyou can because she is quite a fast runner but dont try to get on her badside believe me I have seen those two get into some pretty big fights just dont put them in the same room together Alvin + Brittany = Trouble threw out the house . Now if you put her and Adam in the same room . Adam + Brittany = Peace and Quite threw the house and a lot of people laughing and doing what not . So I hope that answers your Questions because next episode we are going to Bring Claire onto the show one of our Managers its not always Dave like everyone would expect but I can always remember the day Adam met Brittany those two always bring out the best in eachother but Alvin and I well lets just say I can reign in his Mountain Sized ego As Simon Puts it but still thou it does work . But do not let Alvin Go nuts on stage that Happened back in paris France sure I wasnt there but Simon told me the story and that Accident put Dave in the Hostpital yea that accident was Alvin's Fault good thing Adam was not in the way when that happened . Well Send in your Questions and ill See ya next time bye


	9. Charlene's Back

Charlene's Back

Charlene : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Charlene Answer's your Questions man its been to long since my last episode we have a request from Kaylie98 and Congrats on becoming an author . Anyway I have news for all of you me along with my Brothers and sisters are going to be Staring in another Feature length Film Called Adam and the chipmunks :Chipwrecked but this time an all new Song selection along with a new cast list plus the one from the Sqeakquel . Sorry but to be Honest with you I dont take song requests but I know two or three shows that do take song requests why dont you check with them but anyway the Sqeakquel was Hot that when we heard of Alvin and the chipmunks : Chipwrecked we thought that we can do a retelling of it as well but with a surprise Ending something to look forward to the Movie is set for December 10th of this year to where the Actual Movie is set for December 16th Release Date may change for Adam and the chipmunk : Chipwrecked so Send in yourOC's doesnt matter if they are Human Chipmunk or Chipette because I think its time we introduce some new People into this new film well until Next installment we will see you on the Next Charlene Answer's Your Questions


	10. I'm Back and to Voice my Oppinion

I'm Back and to Voice my Oppinion

Charlene : Hi and welcome to another episode of Charlene Answer's your Questions .

Aparently I have been receving Threats Acutal Threats about someone Shuting down my show Like Voice of a Dying star and RyanXHatake and some one called Annoyed reader and Frankly I dont care what you guys say about changing the Script to Dialouge it wont happen but I will tell you this if you have a Problem then take it up with our Sponsor he can handle it so you all listen here I and by I Mean all of us that do Question and Answer shows like 80's Simon Alvin and Brittany and Millenal Jill Alvin Adam Brittany Sheryl and Myself there shouldnt be a bunch of Guidelines that we need to follow as well but I need to Voice my Oppinion on this there should be a list of rules that New Authors need to follow and Just a Few Simple guidelines but I doubt anyone would listen to me but what I can tell you

is this some of you Authors are right and yet some of you arent but if some of us want to do Question and Answer show's then thats our Business and if we want to do other Stories like choose your own Adventure then Frankly we have the Choice to do that to Right ? And yet we should and still we all want to keep our show's on the Air Like Adam's Show he's up to 102 Episodes and I'm Only holding at 9 soon to be 10 Episodes but Just here me out I wanna help make fanfiction a little better place for All Authors like chipmunkfanatic Jeanttemiller4eva Kaylie98 CosmicKitten89 and The ChipetteProtector and many other Authors that wanna do Question and Answer show's but I wanna tell you this I just want everyone else to have alittle room to breath when doing Stories on fanfiction so I hope that you Admins Consider what I had to say and maybe make few Changes to the site just think about it . Until Next episode I will see you next time on Charlene Answer's your Questions .


	11. A New show is on the Air

A New show is on the Air

Charlene : hi and welcome to another episode of Charlene Answer's your Questions .

I've got good news JeanetteMiller4eva said she is going to upload her Show the Britt and Alvy show Awesome cause we have some Questions to ask mostly at the both of them and get this this new show is called aatc : The Chip wrecked Show and yea its quite new but still and of course even I never had the chance to check it out but ask questions about mostly the movie and yea even we get to star in our own version of chip-wrecked and yea its going to be awesome and an all new Song selection better than what the people at Bagdasarian Productions can come up with . But anyway since a Question and Answer show is on the Air lets just say in a nutshell that I hope this new show Stays on the Air and doesn't get Canceled if you all get what I mean but we all really want to see the Britt any Alvy show

back on the Air we all eager to see it back on the air and oh and JeanetteMiller4eva you are Awesome and so is your work- Chipmunkfanatic- and that was our sponsor and even I like your work even your show the Britt and Alvy show can't wait for it to be back on the air oh and something else for you as well we might do some other stories that relate to our Lives and even relate to the band well mostly

Adam and Brittany cause you know Adam he's the most relaxed out of all of us and even Brittany was just able to follow his lead you see Adam leads by Example if you get what I mean . But anyway we all want to see the Britt and Alvy show and thanks JeanetteMiller4eva I just had to voice my Opinion I hate when we get threatened like that cause it just isn't right and everyone should realize that Making Threats on someone's life will later come back and bite you in the Rear end and I would know I have made threats in the past and it came back and bite me in the rear end and it wasn't pretty trust me .

So anyway I wanted to tell you that a new show is out and its hosts are Alvin and Simon Seville check it out and send in some questions about the movie or even a bout them and the relationships with there girlfriends or even about the plot . So another piece of news that I wanted to share with you our current Album sold and went for Platinum and we just might even star in our very first Star trek movie but which one we don't know for sure but we will find out when the time comes . I have some More news to share with you all our Halloween is coming fast and don't worry we have this covered but anyway I wanted to tell you that are also doing a Memorial Day Special kinda weird that we chipmunks doing something like this but I don't I think its quite good doing something about our Vets or something like that . So be looking forward to something like that .


	12. Clearing up the Fog

Clearing up the Fog

Charlene : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Charlene Answers your Questions .

Apparently JeanetteMiller4eva wont be uploading her show which is really to bad but yea this show does need more attention and I mean really bad like my brothers show Adam Seville's Wacky world his review's haven't changed a lot but well we could use some new review's and more Questions from well anyone that wants to sent them in so Send in your Questions and I might be able to answer them oh and another piece of good news on our Next episode 80's Simon going to be on the show telling us about his relationship with Jeanette and what not but we can't wait and our Inter dimensional Transporter is linked and no Disruption in any of the Buffers either so the Link is Stable so Next episode Simon from the 80's Universe is coming to Join us on Charlene answer's your Questions so yea . This is Charlene Seville Signing off


	13. A new story to talk about

A new story to talk about

Charlene : Hi and welcome back to another Installment of Charlene Answer's your Questions .

I just wanted to say that this show is great but well and here he comes 80's Simon should be arriving in 3 2 1 ….. Now and he made it

80's Simon : Wow so you must be Charlene Seville right ?

Charlene : well yea that's me glad you could make it Simon anyway we have some more Questions from JeanetteMiller4eva and she is asking

**Hey! (that was very very fast!**

**Charlene : were you nervous about Dancing in the song Your the one that I want ? **

**How are you and Eddie Doing ?**

**Simon : **

**How are you feeling about Jeanette ?**

**JeanetteMiller4eva has left the Building**

Charlene : Yea was Kinda nervous about dancing to the song Your the one that I want I really didnt know the Dance Steps till Alvin showed me what I was doing wrong , Me and Eddie are doing quite fine and you should check out our very first Multi Chapter story called The Eddie and Charlene Chronicles its mine and Eddie's very first one .

80's Simon : me and Jeanette are doing Fine really but in the episode May the best chipmunk win she couldn't decide who to give her vote to so she voted for Alvin and not her own Sister Brittany but in the end we all made up and became Friends though we were Eight and they should have made an episode about us and Charlene the Chipette and how it lead up to us meeting the Chipettes and going

from there but that never happened but Alvin and Brittany Do fight a lot believe me on that like Alvin wouldn't take her to the Black and white ball and that's what happened in the Episode Experiment in Error and oh boy did Alvin pull a prank on her and in the Valentine's Special Alvin was hypnotized as Captain chipmunk and he asked her out to the ball but Alvin tried and failed Miserably so as Captain

chipmunk he Ditched her and Alvin Actually became something more he actually Danced with her but they were friends still and they were closer even during Prom though Alvin and Brittany fight its because the like each other though they wont admit it and you should have seen them in our Movie the chipmunk adventure we have Memorable Songs like the Boys and girls of rock n roll wooly Bully Diamond Dolls and there was a scene were Brittany and Jeanette were Charming some Snakes well that worked and its a good thing they got us out of there or we would have been Alligator Meet now that was Frightening about ready to die and be eaten by Alligators just great right but anyway we all made it back and Clause and Kaluida were put in Jail Never to be heard from again and thanks to Miss Millers Driving she Saved our Hides personal Note learn to never take Driving lessons from Miss Miller .

Charlene : Wow now that was a Mouthful well anyway till Next Installment of Charlene Answer's your Questions . Bye.


	14. I'm Back and its really good to be back

I'm Back and its really good to be back

Charlene : Hi and welcome back to another installment of Charlene Answers your Questions and it seems we have a question from JeanetteMiller4eva and she is Asking

**Hey Charlene! I'm BAAAACK! (From vacation)**

**Sooo...**

**Which singer do you like most: Taylor Swift or Justin Bieber?**

**And do you hate Joesulub? I sure do. **

**(joesulub is a meanie who puts mean comments on every taylor swift video for the last two years)**

**Bye Charlene. Bye chipmunkfanantic. Bye me. Bye everyone else.**

Charlene : Sorry Taylor Swift hands down

Joesslub He's a just a Jerk this guy or girl needs to stop leaving hate comments on every single taylor swift vid before one of the other youtube users goes all Jackie Chan on him or her

and its good to have you back from vacation JeanetteMiller4eva

Well Till Next installment of Charlene Answer's Your Questions See ya


	15. Another episode to do

Another episode to do

Charlene : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Charlene Answer's your Questions .

Wow another episode and it should be awesome oh looks like we have some Questions to Answer there from Awesomo3000 and JeanetteMiller4eva and here's what they have to say

**What's your favourite 2011 film so far? Mine's Transformers DOTM!**

**ARE you going to appear in Chip-Wrecked? Cos I saw the plot summary says they meet "a castaway who's more than a match for the Chipmunks and Chipettes".**

**What is your actual personality, because loads of people think you are a slut.**

**What 2011 films are you looking forward to seeing?**

**Sonic or Mario?**

**What is, in your opinion, the most stupid film in the history of mankind? I think the Smurfs!**

Charlene : Mine would be the Green Lantern and spy kids 4 all the time in the world . I Might appear in the official version and even the retelling of chip wrecked . My Personality is I'm Sweet Caring I tend to help people when they need it and I even know when to have some fun these days , Let them think what they want about me I'm looking forward to seeing the Green lantern another batman Movie Chip Wrecked Cars two along with crazy stupid Love . Sonic Hands down . I would have to say Skyline there's hardly a Plot to even follow now the Sqeakquel you can follow the plot on that movie but Skyline ? I think not , I think they might meet me I have not a clue but Munk E ? now who came up with that idea ? Eh who cares anyway Chipmunkfanatic's retelling is so gonna be Alot better than what

Bagaserian Productions can crank out at least his Soundtrack is gonna be released on the 17th in December and even at the same time when the movie comes out plus we are even doing a Bonus Tracks CD and even a CD for Girls to listen to but yea at least we can out smart those fools cause we have a total Genius who Thinks on his toes and yea we all know people at FF have read other people's work but what about Adam and the chipmunks : Robots in the Arena or My First encounter with Talking Chipmunks or even The Korriban Empire Meets Starfleet or Life of a lonely chipmunk or Life of a Highschool chipmunk its some of chipmunkfanatic's Early work mostly his first book along with his Second one

**Hi Charlene!**

**Do you ever get songs stuck in your head? Right now I have Better then revenge stuck in my head (You should listen to it, it's really catchy)**

**Craaaaaap. I just forgot the other question.**

**Bye**

Charlene : well yea I do get some songs stuck in my head like Girlfriend and oh yes Friday by Rebecca Black Better than revenge huh Gotta check it out sometime . Well Send in your Questions . Till the Next installment See ya


	16. In route to London England

In route to London England

Charlene : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Charlene Ansewers your Questions and today we have a Question from **MsSusanHaey **and she's asking

**Now Charlene first of all my nest friends and I write AATC fanfics (none on here ( yet)) and in it we put u and well we felt terrible that it was just you and no brothers or sisters, (that we knew of.) and kinda made u some there names are Susan and Nathan. And well they have interesting personalities and well I was wondering how u felt about ppl just making u siblings? Also just a note we think u could totally rock a plain white blouse and red school girl skirt:) with a big blonde ponytail. Anyway this got longer than it was meant to be but just yea bye (from the girl who your sister (in our stories) is based off) lol**

Charlene : Well I suppose I could rock with a totality white blouse of and a red school girl skirt and a big ponytail oh boy would the guys would wanna ask me out , I wouldn't mind at all if I had siblings at all well besides from Adam and everyone yea mostly that but I do have news I am going to be taking this show on the road to give you the inside scoop on what's going on this new tour its known as Adam and the chipmunks : Chip Wrecked and its mostly international along with that we are now hitting London England we have a concert so All you OC's out there Tune in cause we have songs we are going to be doing Like Johnny b Goode Earth Angel Back in time and oh yes Anyway you want it along with Carry on my wayward son which is going to appear on our second Album entitled Adam and the chipmunks : Motion picture Soundtrack Bonus Tracks Tracks you didn't hear from the Movie which will be released one Day along with our first Album including hits from Alice cooper ACDC KISS Kansas and Journey . Moving on I even have our sponsor has even got the chance to type up a new chapter for his book Adam and the chipmunks : Going around the world check it out and if chapter 6 confuses you PM him and he might be able to help you out ,but on to the news I was going to tell you all you have seen the new chipmunks out on tour with us like John Dee Rebecca Cindy and Charlie well there here with us on the show (John Dee Rebecca Cindy and Charlie Walk on stage)

Charlie : Charlene Nice to see you here thought we wouldn't find our way here

Cindy: Oh charlie sometimes even you need help getting here

Rebecca : Well its a good thing we stopped and asked for directions before getting here

John : Hey I know though it wasn't fun getting stuck in traffic and getting lost at the same time

Dee : Oh please it wasn't that bad I mean sure getting lost was a pretty bad move but were here right ?

Charlene : Ok Settle down you four , Now then you how do you guys feel about being on the tour with us ?

Cindy: Charlene its awesome and I love you guys

Rebecca : Yea I love seeing new places

John : I tend to agree with our sister here

Dee: Yea that's something we never had the Opportunity to do back in Canada

Charlene : Well Moving on Rebecca how's your Paw feeling is it still Swollen or what?

Rebecca : Well its not swollen at all and and thanks to that nice doctor I manged to get as much rest as I can and now I can even move it just needed to be Popped like a Zit only it hurt a lot for the first few weeks but I felt fine after it started to heal .

Charlene : Well that's good to know ,Oh would you look at the time I think we need to say goodbye to everyone so till next episode Send in your Questions till then Bye Charlene Out


End file.
